Dead Man's Chest
The Dead Man's Chest, also known as the Chest of Davy Jones was a treasure chest in which was locked the heart of Davy Jones. The chest was buried on Isla Cruces in the Caribbean. History Origin of the Chest of Davy Jones.]] After Calypso betrayed him, by not meeting him after his ten year-duty to ferry souls in Davy Jones' Locker, Jones carved his own heart from his body. He placed it within the Dead Man's Chest, which was subsequently buried in Isla Cruces, so it could be safe from potential mutineers aboard the Flying Dutchman and away from his haunted sight.http://disney.go.com/pirates/past-voyages/index.html#/lore_weapons The only key that could open the chest was kept on Jones' person, hidden beneath his tentacled facial extremities. Many of the legends, concerning the chest, say that whomsoever opened the chest and obtained Jones' heart would control Davy Jones, the Flying Dutchman, his crew and the Kraken beast—effectively controling the entire ocean. For many years after Jones buried the chest, it was safe at its resting place, for not many knew where the chest was. Quest for the Chest When Captain Jack Sparrow was given the Black Spot by Bootstrap Bill Turner, and told he was required to repay his debt to Davy Jones, Sparrow embarked upon a quest to locate the Dead Man's Chest, in order to save himself from a life of servitude to Jones. He used his mysterious compass to find the chest, while Will Turner stole the key from Davy Jones aboard the Flying Dutchman. Fighting off Turner, James Norrington in the duel for the key, Sparrow eventually opened the chest and took the heart. The pirates Pintel and Ragetti made off with the now-empty chest, while Sparrow stored the heart in a jar of dirt. opening the Dead Man's Chest.]] Complications arose when Norrington found the jar and stole the heart for himself, then absconded with the chest ostensibly to draw Jones' pirates away from Jack Sparrow and his companions. However, once deep in the jungle, Norrington gave up the chest to the pirates and fled—with the heart secreted about his person. The crew of the Flying Dutchman returned the chest to Jones, who opened it after the destruction of the Black Pearl, only to find the heart missing. Jones feared it had been lost along with Jack Sparrow and the Pearl, though in actuality Norrington brought it to Lord Cutler Beckett in an attempt to regain his former position and status in the Royal Navy. A loose cannon With the heart in his grasp, Beckett exerted his control over Davy Jones, using the might of the Dutchman to further his own cause. However, because Jones began to show signs of rebellion against his new masters, the Dead Man's Chest, with the heart inside, was kept aboard the Dutchman in order to remind Jones who controlled his fate. It was guarded at all times by soldiers of the East India Trading Company—notably Mullroy and Murtogg, who were ordered to cover the chest with two large swivelguns. When Norrington was killed by Bootstrap Bill, Jones believed he was free, though Mercer summarily took command of the Dutchman and retained control of the chest. stealing the chest from Mullroy and Murtogg.]] Battle for the Chest The chest remained in the captain's cabin up until the battle of Calypso's maelstrom. Mercer was killed by Jones, who then took the key to the chest, though by this point Jack Sparrow had snuck the chest out from under the noses of its guards, Mullroy and Murtogg. holding the chest before being shot by Jack Sparrow.]] As Jack was making his escape, he was confronted by Jones on the deck of the Dutchman, leading to a duel up in the ship's rigging. During the fight, Jones claimed the chest, though Jack shot it from his hand, incidentally causing it to land on Hadras' head and send him toppling overboard. William Turner took the chest as he boarded the Dutchman, but lost it when Bootstrap Bill Turner attacked him. Jack eventually opened the chest and prepared to stab the heart, thus achieving immortality. Unfortunately, at the moment of Sparrow's triumph, Jones stabbed Will in the heart. This forced Jack to choose between gaining immortality or saving his ally. He then altered his plan of becoming immortal and ensured that Will stabbed Jones' heart, defeating Jones. Bootstrap Bill then cut out Will's own heart to replace Jones', locking it in the Dead Man's Chest, sealing Will's fate. giving Elizabeth Turner the chest.]] New owner of the chest Now, as the new captain of the Flying Dutchman, Will must ferry the souls to the next world. Before he left to ferry souls, he gave the chest (and his heart) to Elizabeth Turner for safe keeping. It is unknown what happened to the chest after Turner returned his ten year-duty. Behind the scenes *The name of the chest was not officially confirmed. In the official POTC website called it "Davy Jones' chest". But since the name "Dead Man's Chest" was revealed by Wyvern in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, as well as many other POTC-related products, this would be considered its real name. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *Pirate's Lair Notes and references Category:Objects Category:Magical objects